Any Chance
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "Chief, I were you, I'd jump at ANY chance to kiss Phineas." Any chance, huh?


_**Any Ch**__**ance **_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Well, this is my second Phineas and Ferb oneshot. I've been wanting to write something about the oh-so-amazing Phinabella kiss, and well, here's my shot at it. Partial credit to musiclover99, who said she was going to write a oneshot on Isabella's thoughts during the kiss scene. Haha, I didn't **_**technically**_** steal your idea. I took your idea, thought about it, and combined it with my own idea. Either way, partial credit to her.**

**I LOVED THE KISS SCENE!**

**Ahem, sorry about that. Please excuse any OOCness, because, well, I'm still new to this fandom. The Fireside Girls are easier to write for, because although they're seen MANY times, but they don't talk that much. Only like during Isabella and the Temple of Sap. And even then, I think there's like one girl who doesn't talk… I think it's Katie, the blonde. **

**This takes place... well, it COULD take place after any of the episodes, but I was going to have it after like Bubble Boys/Isabella and the Temple of Sap. Oh well, just pick an episode that's after One Good Scare Ought to Do It and before Phineas' Birthday Clip-o-Rama... Yeah, it probably wouldn't be right after Bubble Boys... Oh, well.**

**I'm getting off topic… I hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb; all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"That was totally awesome!" Katie gushed, waving her hands around excitedly. "I mean, a lot of stuff that Phineas and Ferb do is awesome, but OMG, I think that was the best so far!"<p>

Isabella laughed, leaning back into her beanbag. "Nah, I think the coolest thing those two have ever done was the haunted house." She sighed dreamily. "So sweet."

Gretchen smirked, then said teasingly, "You just like it because _Phineas_ made it for you!" The other girls nodded their agreement.

Isabella once again sighed dreamily. "You know it."

"You know, that haunted house was _really_ creepy," Holly shuddered. "Boy, am I glad I wasn't dragged through the entire thing."

"Hey, I was fine," Isabella said, shrugging. "You know, it wasn't all that bad."

"That's just because _Phineas_ was there!" Adyson joked. "_And_ he held your hand the entire way through!"

Isabella smiled. "That was a good day… Except for when Phineas nearly fell."

"You know you _so_ loved holding him in your arms, Izzie," Ginger giggled. "It was _so-o_ cute!"

"Weird," Milly added. "But still pretty cute."

"And very backwards," Adyson commented.

"And very backwards." Milly confirmed.

"I just wish he would open his eyes," Isabella sighed. "I mean, _hello-o! _I'm like right in front of him, and he doesn't even notice that I like him! At all!"

"That's boys for you, Chief, " Gretchen said sympathetically. "So stupid, yet so cute."

"It's not that he's stupid," Ginger corrected. "He's _obtuse_."

The other Fireside Girls, save for Gretchen, who was nodding, stared at the Asian girl, annoyed. "What?"

"Will you _please_ stop using words that hardly any of us know?" Adyson said. "Not all of us can be as smart as you or Gretchen."

"And Baljeet," Ginger added dreamily, leaning her head on her hand. "He's _so_ smart and dreamy…"

Holly snapped her fingers under Ginger's nose. "Snap outta it, Ging, and tell us what 'obtuse' means!"

Ginger glared at her friend. "How come Isabella can drift off into Phineasland, but I can't go into Baljeetland?"

"Because Baljeet's sorta weird," Katie answered. "It's not good for you to be crushing on someone like that!" Ginger 'hmphed', then crossed her arms.

"Back to the matter at hand, girls," Isabella interrupted. "I just… I just don't know what to do about Phineas! I'm there _every single stinkin' day_, and he _still_ doesn't see me as more than a friend!" she cried frantically. "I want him to notice me! I want him to like me! I-I want him to… to…"

"To kiss you?" Milly said, smiling teasingly.

Isabella blushed. "What? N-no! I mean, I'm only 12, and he's only 11! We're _wa-ay_ to young for things like that!"

Milly shrugged. "You know, I never specified when. But apparently, you thought I meant now."

"Bottom line is," said Isabella, shooting Milly an annoyed look. "I just want him to see me as more than a friend."

"'More than a friend' hints at being his girlfriend," Gretchen pointed out, smirking slightly. "And we _all_ know what boyfriends and girlfriends do!" Everyone in the room paled drastically, and Gretchen's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. "No, no, no, _no_! I didn't meant _that_!"

"Oh, phew," all the girls said in unison.

Gretchen sighed. "What I _meant _was that they kiss and stuff like that. So, by Isabella saying that she wants Phineas to look at her as more than a friend—"

"She's basically saying she wants him to kiss her!" Adyson exclaimed excitedly.

Isabella turned a bright shade of red, then quickly defended, "I was _so_ not meaning that!"

"Chief," Katie said, smiling deviously. "From what you've told us about 'Phineasland', you've imagined Phineas as a centaur that carries you away on a rainbow. And you're trying to convince us that you don't want him to _kiss_ you?"

Isabella was silent for a few moments until she finally gave in and sighed. "Okay, maybe I do want Phineas to kiss me, _just_ a little. But I can't even get him to hold my hand, let alone kiss me!"

"Then, why don't you make the first move?" Ginger suggested. The other Fireside girls nodded their agreement, grinning at their leader.

"What?" Isabella exclaimed. "You know that the _boy_ always makes the first move!"

"Isabella, we don't live in the Middle Ages anymore," said Holly, rolling her eyes. "Plenty of girls have made the first move, and succeeded!"

"Yeah!" Milly exclaimed. "I mean, you _obviously_ like Phineas, so why not?"

Isabella sighed, burying her head in her hands. "Because I'm scared!" she cried. "I'm scared that if I make a move, it'll ruin our friendship, or he'll laugh at me, or he'll hate me, or something like that! What if he doesn't like me back?"

Gretchen walked over to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Chief, if I were you, I'd jump at _any_ chance to kiss Phineas! You like him, maybe even love him! Plus, Phineas is many things, but he is _not_ some jerk who'd ruin his friendship with a life-long friend." She grinned. "I say you go for it!"

Isabella looked up, a small smile spreading to her face. "You really think I should?"

"Yeah, why not?" Gretchen replied.

"I'll have to keep that it mind…"

* * *

><p>"Alright, everybody, tall kids in the back. Just need to do a little more programming here, and we'll be ready to roll." Major Monogram said, turning back to his intern, Carl.<p>

Isabella was still pretty amazed at the events of today. It'd started out as an average day, for Phineas and Ferb at least, and ended up to be the best day _ever_. Too bad in a matter of minutes, they were all going to forget it.

_They were all going to forget it… _

Isabella's eyes widened as an idea began to shape up in her mind. If they were all going to forget this day, that means she could…

'_Chief, if I were you, I'd jump at _any _chance to kiss Phineas! _**[1]**

Isabella turned around to see Gretchen, leaning up to Isabella's height and smiling innocently at her. The other Fireside Girls, having heard Gretchen pretty much tell Isabella to kiss Phineas, looked at their leader expectantly.

"I know, I know," Isabella sighed. "But he won't remember it! And neither will I!"

"Exactly!" Gretchen grinned triumphantly. "You should _so-o_ do it!"

"But I want to _remember _my first kiss!" Isabella argued. "Not forget it because of some Amnesia-Inator!"

Ginger fished around in her pocket and held up a piece of a paper and a pencil. "Fine, then write a note down to yourself or something!" she exclaimed.

Isabella took the paper and pencil hesitantly, looking at it. Did she really want to kiss the boy of her dreams, right before they were going to loose their memory? What if her future self didn't believe the note, even if it was in her own handwriting?

_I'd jump at _any_ chance to kiss Phineas. _Any _Chance… _

Isabella tightened her grip around the pencil, then scribbled a note down on the piece of paper, before shoving it into her pocket. She was going to do it. She had to.

As Phineas and Ferb made their way back to the group, Isabella's heart pounded in her chest. She was just moments away from kissing the boy of her dreams, but she had to positively make she he wouldn't remember her.

"Okay, Carl, we're set." Major Monogram said.

"Um, Major Monogram?" Isabella said timidly.

"Uh, yes?"

"So, none of us will remember _any_ of today?" Isabella asked, casting a glance at Phineas, who looked at her curiously.

"That's right." Major Monogram confirmed.

That's all Isabella needed.

Isabella grinned widely. "Good." she said, grabbing Phineas and pulling him to her. With a loud 'mwah!', she _finally_ kissed him for a brief moment, before letting him go, a satisfied smile on her face.

_I did it! _Isabella thought excitedly. _I kissed Phineas! Yes! _

Phineas gasped in shock, a grin spreading to his own face. "Isabella!"

Isabella smiled at him timidly. _He enjoyed it! He likes me! _She wanted to live this moment over and over again, but sadly, that wasn't going to happen. "Hit it, Carl!"

The last thing Isabella heard before everything faded into a bright flash of light was Phineas saying, "Wait, wait, wait!"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro found a simple piece of paper with two words written on it, in her handwriting:<p>

_Any chance._

Gretchen's words from a couple of weeks ago flooded her mind, and Isabella smiled, glancing across the street at the Flynn-Fletcher residence.

She'd have to try that sometime.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was full of fluff. Bleck. <strong>

**[1]: You know how sometimes, in the show, someone says something, but the person who hears it thinks that it's their mind? Then they turn around and realize an actual person said something? Yeah, that's what I was going for. Just thought I'd clarify that.**

**Also, I apologize if I got what the characters actually said in the movie from the Phinabella kiss wrong. It's hard to understand from the videos on Youtube.**

**Well, I hope I did alright! Please review, and tell me what you think! :) **

**-xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**


End file.
